1. Field
Example embodiments relate to semiconductor devices and electronic systems including the same, and more particularly, to semiconductor packages having a plurality of semiconductor chips mounted thereon and electronic systems including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Semiconductor products require processing of high-volume data in spite of a decrease in their volume. As a result, highly integrated semiconductor chips used in the semiconductor products and implemented in the semiconductor chips as a single package are necessary. However, higher integration of the semiconductor chips is difficult to achieve due to the limitation of integration technologies and is more expensive.